The Orphanage Life
by SSS - Severus Snape Supporter
Summary: Harry grows up in an orphanage, makes friends with a Muggleborn there and they go to Hogwarts! Ron is a jerk. What happens when you get pranksters, a know-it-all,an arrogant, rich Malfoy, a famous teen, and a sarcastic one? HILARITY! LV has 2 Horcruxes
1. 1

Petunia Dursley opened her door to put out the empty milk bottles when she saw a baby in a basket with a letter. She took it in and read the letter.

Dear Petunia,

This is Harry Potter, your nephew. You must take him in to protect him from the Dark wizard, Lord Voldemort. All he needs to to is be able to call this place home, and the blood magic will do the rest.

Sincerely,

Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore

Petunia was disgusted. She put Harry in Dudley's car-seat and drove to the orphanage.

"We simply can't afford to take my poor nephew in," she "explained" to the owner of Lincoln Orphanage, Cecelia "C.C." Babcock.

"Just fill out the form and you can go," Cecilia said.

Petunia filled out the form and left without a second thought.

Cecelia took the baby up to the baby ward and gave him to Fran Fine, one of her employees, who was currently dating Maxwell Sheffield.

As C.C. Left, Harry woke up. He said, "I hungee!" Fran made him a bottle and fed him it. When he finished, Fran gave him a plush giraffe. _I just hope Harry grows up to be a good man_, Fran thought as Harry played with his new toy.

_July 31st, 1987_

_Recess_

"Hello!" Alex Glade exclaimed as she bounded up to Harry.

"Hullo," the seven-year-old replied shyly.

"What's your name?" Alex queried.

"Harry Potter. Yours?" Harry replied.

"Alex Glade, it rhymes with blade. Wanna come play jump rope with us?"

"Sure." Harry hoped off the bench and headed to the long jump rope with Alex. The jump rope chant was the "Cinderella" one. Alex needed 19 doctors, while Harry needed 24 doctors.

"Hey, when's your birthday?" Harry asked afterwards.

"Today," Alex replied.

"Really? Mine too!" Harry exclaimed.

"Cool," Alex said.

Alex and Harry have been best friends ever since.

_August 1st, 1991_

_ The day after their birthday_

Alex and Harry were sitting in a tree and talking when a big, black owl came swooping toward them. It held out it's leg when it landed, and there were two pieces of parchment attached to it. Harry removed them , and the bird flew off. The envelopes were addressed as follows:

Mr. H. Potter  
The Top Bunk, 5th Row  
Boys Wing  
Lincoln Orphanage  
Little Whinging, Surrey

Ms. A. Glade  
The Top Bunk, 3rd Row  
Girls Wing  
Lincoln Orphanage  
Little Whinging, Surrey

Inside were two identical letters, except for the name and a postscript at the bottom of Alex's.

HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY

Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore  
(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc. Chf. Warlock,  
Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)

Dear Harry Potter  
We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.  
Term begins on September 1st. We await your owl by no later then July 31st.

Yours, sincerely  
Minerva McGonagall  
Deputy Headmistress  
P.S. If you have no knowledge of the Wizarding World, I will be coming to explain the Wizarding World to you the day you receive the letter.

HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY

UNIFORM

First-year students will require:  
1. Three sets od plain work robes (black)  
2. One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear  
3. One pair of procective gloves (dragon hide or similar)  
4. One winter cloak (black, silver fastenings)  
Please note that all pupils' clothes should carry name tags

COURSE BOOKS  
All students should have a copy of each of the following:  
The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1) by Miranda Goshawk  
A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot  
Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling  
A Beginners' Guide to Transfiguration by Emeric Switch  
One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi by Phyllida Spore  
Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger  
Fantastic Beats and Where to Find Them by Newt Scamander  
The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection by Quentin Trimble

OTHER EQUIPMENT  
1 wand  
1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)  
1 set glass or crystal phials  
1 telescope  
1 set brass scales  
Students may also bring an owl OR a cat OR a toad OR a dog

PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS

Harry and Alex looked at each other and said, "Awesome!" Alex also said, "We'd better get inside so Ms. Babcock can call us easily when this McGonagall person arrives."

Harry nodded, and the two went inside and sat on the couch closest to Cecelia's office. Drawing on their sketchpads, they anxiously awaited the arrival of the witch.

A/N: Hope you guys liked this! PLEASE REVIEW!


	2. 2

Half an hour of sketching later, an old-ish looking woman walked into Ms. Babcock's office. About a minute after _that,_ Harry and Alex were called into the office.

"This woman says the two of you were accepted to some boarding school, and she is supposed to take you to buy the school supplies you need. Go with her," Cecilia said and waved them off.

The moment they were away form the orphanage, McGonagall said, "I see you two received the letters sent to you. We are going to Apparate straight to Diagon Alley, where we will get your school things. Understand?"

"Yes," the two best friends said together, intimidated. Minerva smiled. "It didn't mean to frighten you, but we must get going. Grab my hands."

They grabbed her hands, and were in Diagon alley in a blink.

"We will get your books, then your robes, then wands, then owls or such, then cauldrons and the rest. But first, we will go to Mr. Potter's vault to get his money," McGonagall said.

"I'll pay for Alex's things too," Harry volunteered.

"Thank you Harry," Alex said quietly.

"It's not a problem Al."

The group went to Gringotts, got a bunch of money out of Harry's vault, and got educated on the money system. Then they got their books, robes, and wands. Alex's wand was made of oak, had unicorn tail hair for a core, and was 11 inches even. At the pet shop, Alex found a black pit bull, with white paws. She named her Socks. Harry found a snowy owl, and named her Hedwig. Finally, they got their cauldrons and the rest, and left to go home to the orphanage to await September 1st.

**A/N: It may be short, but at least it's an update! Don't count on very many, school is starting **gag**. As you guessed, dad FINALLY put the stuff back on!**


	3. 3

On September 1st, Fran drove them to King's Cross. Fran was allowed to know about the magical world, since she was a Squib. She wasn't allowed to talk to Harry about the magical world, as they had been surrounded by Muggles. But as soon as McGonagall had gone, she told Harry and Alex all about Harry's parents, and apologizes for never speaking to them before. They understood though. Fran and Maxwell had gotten married about the time Harry was three. They had given birth to a girl when Harry and Alex were four. The now seven-year-old was showing signs of magic. Fran was ecstatic about having a kid of her own go to Hogwarts in three years. She knew Harry and Alex would help little Shasta Sheffield when she got to Hogwarts in three years. People stared at Hedwig as they walked through the station, but looked away when Harry caught them looking. Fran knew how to get through the barrier, so they didn't try and find another wizard family. Harry and Alex said good-bye to Fran and exchanged hugs. It was only 10:47, but they wanted to get seats together before the train filled up. They found an empty compartment about in the middle of the train, and settled in for the long ride. Harry took out _The Tales of Beedle The Bard _to read, while Alex took out_ Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them_.

At last the train pulled out of the station. Harry opted to watch the scenery going by. Just then the door opened, and in walked in a redheaded boy. "Can I sit here?" he asked. "Everywhere else is full."

"Sure," Harry said.

"So, what's your name?" the redhead asked.

Harry simply lifted his bangs in answer. "And you?"

"I-I'm Ronald Weasley," he said gaping.

"I'm Alex Glade," Alex said.

"Er, hello," Ron said, looking at Alex, then back at Harry. He sat down by Alex

"Would you quit staring?" Harry asked. "I don't fancy the feeling of being in a cage at the zoo."

"Er, sorry, it's just that, you're so-"

"Famous," Harry finished. "Yeah, and I suppose next you'll be wanting my autograph. I just want a true friend like Alex over here." He grinned at his best friend. Alex grinned back.

"So, what's your family like?" Alex asked Ron.

"Oh, there's seven of us Weasley kids. First was Bill, but his real name is William, but Bill suits him better. Then it was Charlie; he works with dragons in Romania. Then it was Percy, the bigoted git of the 's a prefect. He's probably going to get me in a lot of trouble. Then it was the twins Fred and George-" Ron was cut off as the door slid open, revealing the two unmistakable Weasley twins. "Speak of the devils," Ron muttered.

"It's ickle Ronniekins! Who are your new friends?" They exclaimed together.

"Well, this is a Muggle-born, Alex Glade, and _that_ is Harry Potter," Ron said smugly.

The twins seemed only a smidgen surprised. "We figured," they said together again. Fred said, " So we heard our names." George asked, "Were you telling them how devilishly handsome and awesome we are?" Harry and Alex burst out laughing at this. Fred and George sat down on either side of Harry.

"Nah, just telling them about our family. Anyway, then it was me, and finally, my little sister Ginevra. She'll kill you if she catches you calling her that, so we call her Ginny," Ron finished.

"Trust us, you don't want to be on the receiving end of her anger," George shuddered.

"She can be evil despite her looks," Fred stated.

Just then someone else entered the compartment. "Hello. Would you mind if i sit here? I'm Dudley Dursley, by the way."

**A/N: okay! so, Dudley is a wizard, and is the same age as Harry, cause otherwise it wouldn't work. He's been told he'll meet his cousin when he goes to school, and he's been raised to be kind and thoughtful since Harry wasn't there to make Petunia and Vernon go nutters. Also, he's not fat, but instead is thin. Betcha can't wait for the next chapter, but you're going to have to! Please leave reviews!**


	4. 4

**A/N: if i wasn't clear enough last chapter in my authors note, i meant that since Harry wasn't actually raised with the Dursley's, they forgot about him and there was no reason to spoil Dudley to show Harry how freakish he was.**

This Dudley person looked really cute to Alex. He had curly-ish blond hair that fluffed out down to his ears, but was not like an Afro at all, thank God. He had deep blue eyes that looked like the ocean, and was wearing a T-shirt with a dragon on it and jeans that were ripped at the knees. He was a little pudgy at the belly, but was otherwise thin.

"Hullo," Harry said. "You can take the last seat if you want." He indicated the one by Ron. Dudley smiled and nodded his thanks, before lugging his trunk in the containment unit above.

"I'm Fred."

"I'm George."

"I'm Harry."

"I'm Ron."

"And I'm Alex."

Dudley nodded in acknowledgment of each. "I'm a Muggle-born. My mum was so surprised when I got the letter, she fainted right off! But it was only a few minutes afterward, during which time I read the letter, that she woke up. She told me that she had a sister who went to Hogwarts as well, and that I must take after her. Mum said that she was murdered by an evil wizard named Voldemort, and that her name was Lily."

"Lily?" Fred and George questioned.

"Yeah, why?" Dudley looked confused.

"That's Harry's mum's name!" Ron exclaimed. "She was killed by You-Know-Who too!"

"No, I don't know who," Dudley said.

"Don't make me say his name!" Ron groaned.

Fred rolled his eyes. "Voldemort - " Ron flinched. " - is called He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, or You-Know-Who. Stupid really, as sometimes you're referring to a different person. So me and George either use or abuse Lord V's name. Like Moldyshorts-"

" - or Moldy Voldy - " George suggested.

" - Voldesnot - "

" - Voldemold - "

" - BaldyVoldy - "

" - Dark Fart - "

" - Voldetoad - "

" - Volauvent - "

" - Demented Lord - "

" - and Dark Darth!" George finished.

The entire compartment was laughing themselves sick. When the laughing fit was over, Harry said, "Well go on Dudley! Your mum had a sister named Lily, what else did she tell you?"

"Mum said she married a guy named James Potter," Dudley said.

"My surname is Potter," Harry whispered in total shock.

"Bloody hell!" the three Weasley's exclaimed.

"You must be his cousin," Alex said in awe.

Harry felt numb. If he had relatives, then what the hell was doing at the orphanage? _Well, I never would've met Alex, _Harry thought. _Nobody else really liked us. I don't want to leave Al all alone, but I want to meet my relatives. Maybe they wouldn't mind if Alex came with me?_ Harry shook his head.

"I'm glad I didn't know actually," he stated. Alex gave him a strange look. "I never would've been friends with you Al, and you would've been alone."

Alex aww'd. "That's so sweet. Thank you Harry."

The male population of the compartment suddenly felt very uncomfortable.

"Well," George said loudly. "Me and Fred will just go see our friend Lee. He's probably wondering where we are."

Fred nodded, and the twins left the compartment.

Harry turned to look at Dudley. "So what's my aunt like? And my uncle? What're their names? Do you think they'd like me? What about - "

"WHOA there Harry!" Dudley made a time-out sign. "My mum's name is Petunia, and Dad's is Vernon. Dad...well, to put it nicely, he is the size of Shamu."

Ron looked confused, while Alex and Harry laughed. "What on Earth's a Shamoo?"'

"Shamu is this HUGE whale over in America," Alex explained through her giggles.

"Oh." Ron blinked.

"Anyway," Dudley began again. "Dad isn't _really_ nice, but he's decent at it, I suppose. Mum is really fun and exciting. She takes me all kinds of places, like the zoo, and the roller coaster park. I love her so much. But my Aunt Marge - " Dudley made a retching noise. " - is unbearable. She always is squishing me to death and cooing over me like I'm three still. And her dog, Ripper, is a devil spawn. He tried to bite my foot off once."

Harry winced. "What happened to your foot when he tried that?"

"Well, I shook him off my foot, which resulted in the breaking of it. But it's alright now. Anyway Harry, I think my parents would like you. Alex too," Dudley said.

Alex and Harry grinned. Suddenly, a rattling sound came from beside Alex. She quickly unlocked the kennel and Socks bounded out, wagging her little puppy tail and woofing softly. Harry and Alex could've sworn they heard something almost like "_Finally! Wanna play?_" coming from the dog's mouth.

"Hey Socks!" Alex exclaimed, scratching the Pit Bull's ears.

"_Oh that feels good. Yeah right there!"_ Socks said in Dog.

Harry and Alex looked at the dog. "Did you just talk?" they asked in unison.

_"You can understand me?"_ Socks was surprised.

"Apparently so," Harry answered.

Ron was gaping. Such a Talent as this one was rare, but to have two at once... ! "You guys have a Talent. It's called Animales Altavoces, which translates to Animal Speakers. Talents aren't rare, but this particular one is almost as rare as Parseltongue. You can Speak to any animal you want!"

Shocked was an understatement.

**A/N: Surprise, surprise!** **school came back with a fierceness, but now we have almost the whole week off again. review!**


	5. 5

"Holy Merlin," Harry breathed. First he and his best friend were wizards, then he was famous for defeating the Dark Fart, then he had a cousin, and now he and Alex had some sort of rare Talent. What next?

"Well. Cool," Alex's brain was sort of stuck.

"Sweet!" Dudley exclaimed.

"ANYTHING OFF THE TROLLEY? ANYTHING OFF THE TROLLEY?" came the witch that pushes the sweet trolley's shout from outside. Harry lept to his feet and opened the door, looking at the plethora of wizard candies.

"I'll have eight of of everything please," Harry said holding out his gold. The witch gave him what he had asked for, and Harry thanked her.

"Here guys, we all get two of each," Harry said, handing out the candies.

They all had a really good time. Ron came up with the idea of a Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans contest. They all had to eat five beans and tell what they were. Harry got toast, marmalade, grass, metal, and mint. Alex ate dirt, cloud, feet, chocolate, and bacon. Dudley had the best selection. He received dust, pancakes, milk, watermelon, and BBQ flavoured crisps. Ron got the worst end of it. He got ear wax, vomit, dragon poop, asparagus, and toe jam.

Right after they had finished exclaiming in disgust or delight, the compartment door slammed open again, and there stood Draco Malfoy and his goons, Crabbe and Goyle.

"I'm Malfoy, Draco Malfoy," Draco said, and held out his hand.

Harry, before he could laugh, said, "Lemme guess, shaken not stirred?"

Alex and Dudley tried. They really did. But none of them could contain their laughter after Draco said his name, and Harry said what he had.

"Something funny about my name?" Draco asked.

"No," Dudley said. "It's just the way you said it. Only a person raised the Muggle way would understand." Dudley burst into fresh bouts of laughter.

"Oh." Draco sounded a bit dumbfounded.

"I'm Harry," Harry said once he had regained his composure.

"I'm Alex."

"Dudley."

"Ron," Ron sneered slightly.

Alex smacked his head. "Don't be a jackarse to someone you've never met."

Draco's eyes grew cold. "Oh, we've met. And believe me, he is nothing _but_ a jackarse. And a flobby wanded Dementor boggerer."

Ron face turned an awful shade of red, and he stormed off. He called over his his shoulder, "You'll regret this, all of you!"

Alex shook her head. "And he seemed so nice..."

"Yeah, well, don't judge a book by it's cover," Draco said, leaning against the door.

"Anyway, what are you here for?" Harry asked.

"I heard Harry Potter was somewhere here, and I can see it's you. Don't get me wrong, it's not because you're famous," Draco hastily added at Harry's Look. "I meant, I'd just like to actually have a friend **I** pick, not ones my father picked for me." Draco jerked his head irritably at Crabbe and Goyle. "Plus I wanted to get away from Pansy, she's an evil piece of work."

Harry gave him a sympathizing look. "I know what you mean mate."

"Can I sit here with you guys?" Draco asked.

"I don't see a problem with it. You guys?" Harry looked at his cousin and best friend. They shook their heads.

Draco sat gratefully, and Crabbe and Goyle lumbered off. The four became fast friends, not knowing, or realizing, that an olde magick had awoken upon them, and the Weasley twins as well. It was one of eternal friendship, trust, and loyalty in each of the six would be forever bound within them, and it was a most amazing thing.

TOL TOL TOL TOL TOL TOL TOL TOL TOL TOL TOL TOL TOL TOL

Too soon for the young adolescents, it was time to change into their school robes. The boys left the compartment to let Alex change first, and then she left to let the boys change. As they climbed off the train, they heard a booming voice shout, "FIRST YEARS OVER HERE!" They hurried over to where the half-giant Hagrid was waiting with the boats to cross the lake in. The four quickly claimed a boat for themselves.

As the boats glided silently across the lake, Hagrid's voice rang out again, saying, "You'll get yer first look o' Hogwarts in a moment!" A second later there gasps all around as the firsties got their first look of Hogwarts even Draco. Ooh's, ahh's, and wow's were also heard.

Alex was grinning nonstop. She just couldn't believe she was actually going to a _magic_ school in a _huge magical castle!_

When they hit land, Hagrid led them up to the Entrance Hall and knocked on the door. "The first years, Professor McGonagall," he grunted.

"Follow me," McGonagall ordered.

The first years followed her to alcove where they were supposed to wait.

"Wait here, and I'll see if they're ready for you," McGonagall said, and left.

Just then, about 20 ghosts floated through the wall, and there came a whole lot of screams.

"I say, these must be the first years. I'm the Fat Frair. Hope to see you in Hufflepuff!" shouted one rather fat ghost.

They collectively left, leaving many of them to breath a silent sigh of relief.

McGonagall came back, and the firsties were led into the Great Hall, where there sat on a stool a dirty, frayed hat. A rip near the brim opened wide, and it burst into song. The moment it was over, McGonagall started the Sorting.

"Abbot, Hannah!"

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

Harry tuned it out until he heard his cousin go up.

Dudley was extremely nervous as he put the Hat on. He jumped slightly as he heard a voice in his ear,

_"Ah, the cousin of Harry Potter eh?"_

_Um, yes._

_"Well, it seems that your friends and you will untie the four Houses if I have anything to say about it. You are Hufflepuff for sure. Don't worry about what others say_ _about them being the dumb House, they are quite intelligent."_

_Er, okay._

"HUFFLEPUFF!" the Hat shouted, and Dudley scurried over to the badger table, grinning like an idiot.

When Alex was called soon after, she was confident about her House. She slipped the Hat on, and waited.

_"Well, you seem positive. You are quite correct about your House."_

_Hah! I knew it!_

"RAVENCLAW!"

Alex hurried over to the table of eagles, smiling.

It took awhile, but finally Draco was called. He put the Hat on, and it talked to him

_"Interesting. Who'd have thought, a Malfoy friends with a Potter?_"

_I thought._

The Hat chuckled. _"Yes of course. Slytherin is what you are."_

_Thank you._

"SLYTHERIN!"

Draco walked over to his new House, very happy indeed.

Soon, Harry was finally called. As he walked to the Hat, whispers broke out. Harry ignored them. He put the Hat on and heard a voice in his ear.

_"The friends that you have made today are going to help you unite the Houses you know. You six need to do this, for without the uniting, a great many bad things_ will occur."

_Who's the six?_

_"You, Alex, Dudley, Draco, and the Weasley twins, of course."_

_Ah. Now, what House do I belong to?_

_"Hmm. I'd say you are best suited for Slytherin, considering you'd have to sleep next to that Ron you're not so fond of if I placed you in Gryffindor._"

_Say Slytherin, then._

_"Impatient are we?" the Hat chuckled. "Well, all right."_

"SLYTHERIN!"

The Great Hall fell silent as Harry trod over to the table where Draco sat. He noticed here wasn't any applause as he sat, but he didn't care. Then all his friends started clapping, and everyone else joined in. Harry smiled. He felt right at home, here in the snake's den.

**A/N: Hey! do you like? tell me in a review! I bet you're happy i have given you a longer chapter than normal ;)**


	6. 6

Professor McGonagall finished up the Sorting after Harry's applause had died down. However, Dumbledore and Snape were having internal fits.

_How dare he!_ Snape thought. _How dare a Potter get Sorted into Slytherin! Well, **I** won't give special treatment, even if he **is **in my House._

Dumbledore's thoughts were, _Stupid Hat! I'm going to have to call for a re-Sort tomorrow._

He stood up and gave his beginning of the year speech. **(A/N blah blah blah... you guys know his speech, i just don't wanna type it ;) ) **"...Tuck in!"

_Back at the Slytherin table..._

Harry looked at Draco. "He belongs in the loony bin, eh?"

"No objections there," Draco grinned.

Harry and Draco loaded their plates and dug in. Harry immensely enjoyed every bite.

The moment the Welcoming Feast was over, Dumbledore stood up. **(A/N blah blah blah... you guys know this one too) **"...and now I dismiss you back to your common rooms!'

A prefect stood. "First years, follow me to the common room!"

The first years were led down to the dungeons, then stopped in front of a picture of a a flower. A lily, to be exact.

"The password is 'king cobra'," the prefect said. The portrait swung open.

The Slytherins flowed in.

"Our Head of House will be along shortly to give his 'welcome to Slytherin' speech. You had better pay attention," a different prefect warned.

The first years quickly nodded. The portrait swung open to admit Severus Snape, who glared at Harry for moment.

"I am Professor Snape. I am your Head of House. You are in Slytherin. We were a most noble and respected House until the Dark Lord showed up and claimed he was the Heir. He tainted the good name of Slytherin, and now all Slytherins are viewed as evil," Snape began.

Harry shivered; would people now see him as evil simply because a dirty old hat shouted 'Slytherin'? He kept his eyes on Snape, immediately respecting the man.

"Just because some people are narrow-minded simpering idiots - " there were a few hastily choked back giggles here " - doesn't mean we are evil. Outside of this common room, we are united. Any disputes are to be kept in here. We have to project a united front, have each other's backs, as you could easily be attacked for being a Slytherin. If you ever need any help, you may come to me, or one the prefects. Finally, never tickle a sleeping dragon." With that, Snape walked off, heading toward his quarters, with a bunch of 11-year-olds staring after him in confusion.

"What on Earth was that last comment about?" Harry voiced their thoughts.

A prefect named Marcus Flint laughed. "It's the school motto. Don't worry, we were all clueless when we first came to Hogwarts."

Marcus showed the first year Slytherins boys to their dorms. "Here is where you guys will sleep. Your trunks are already here, and your pets as well. Go ahead and get ready to sleep." Marcus left the boys on their own.

They began introductions.

"I'm Theodore Nott, but just call me Theo," said a boy with olive skin, blond hair, and dark blue eyes.

"Blaise Zabini," a black boy with bright brown eyes spoke.

"Vincent Crabbe," grunted one of the chubby boys with black hair that had followed Draco to Harry's compartment.

"Gregory Goyle. Call me Gregory, and I'll punch you," joked the black haired chubby kid.

"Draco Malfoy," Draco grinned at Harry.

"Harry Potter," Harry sighed, expecting the boys to stare.

They, however, didn't. They were raised with politeness. Although, they couldn't resist a few questions.

"Did you really defeat a dragon when you were three?" Blase asked first.

Harry rolled his eyes. "No. I never even knew the magical world existed until I got my letter. I was raised in a Muggle orphanage my whole life, except for the first 13 months of my life when I lived with my parents."

The other boys, who had questions about similar things, quickly shut their mouths.

"Do you remember anything of that night?" Vincent quietly asked.

Harry paled as he thought of what he remembered. "Yes," he choked out. "But I don't like to talk about it." He sat on the bed closest to the door, pulled his legs up, put his arms around them, and put his head on his knees, trying to banish the nausea that had appeared.

Draco glared at Vince, who backed up into another bed.

It took a few minutes, but Harry's body finally stopped shaking, and he rose from the bed, a few stray tears still emerging from his eyes. "S-s-sorry," he sniffled.

"It's alright," said Blaise. "We don't mind."

Harry gave a watery smile. "Thanks."

"We're here for ya mate," Greg came over and thumped Harry on the back.

Harry went "oof" onto the floor.

Greg paled a bit. "Oh unicorn turds! Sorry Harry." Greg helped Harry up.

Harry just grinned. "I needed it. It's okay." Harry punched his friend lightly in the arm. "Just don't do it again."

"I won't," Greg swore.

The night drama over, the boys all dressed in their pajamas, and slept.

TOL TOL TOL TOL TOL TOL TOL TOL TOL TOL TOL TOL TOL TOL

In the morning, Harry woke a bit earlier than usual, for which he was grateful. He quickly claimed first shower. When he walked out, he felt his shoulder-length hair instantly dry. He grinned. "I love magic!" he proclaimed to the sleepy boys going into the shower room. They all mumbled something under their breath. Harry shrugged it off, too happy to care.

As he trudged down to breakfast, Harry couldn't help but feel something was a bit off. He kept calm on the outside, but he was tense, alert, waiting for anything would seem _too_ out of the ordinary. After all, in a magic castle, much would be out of the ordinary - for him anyway. The moment he reached the doors, Alex ran up to him.

"Oh my gosh, Harry! Isn't this place awesome?" Alex asked excitedly, bouncing on her feet.

"Totally," Harry agreed. "I love my House! Our Head is Professor Snape. He rocks, dude." He made a rock 'n roll sign with his right hand and put on a serious expression. It had the intended effect; Alex burst out laughing.

"This is why you're my best friend Harry. My crazy rubbed off on you, and you make me laugh. A lot. Hope you don't do that in class," Alex grinned and ruffled Harry's hair.

"Oi!" he objected. "I just had it smoothed down!" Harry hurriedly fixed it so it didn't look like he just rolled out of bed and glared at Alex.

"Never thought I'd see the day you'd be so worried about your hair," Alex commented offhandedly.

Harry scowled at her. She laughed.

"Come on, I'm starved, and I don't want to run into Weasley," Alex said.

"Which one? There's four here," Harry asked.

"You know who!" Alex exclaimed.

Harry gasped. "I didn't know Voldemort was a Weasley!"

Alex burst into laughter once again, two more deeper voices joining her as they walked up. The voices belonged to the twins, Fred and George.

"You are - " Fred began.

" - officially Weasleys!" George finished.

The twins caught the puzzled expressions, and explained in their twin-speak.

"It's because - "

" - you two are - "

" - our friends - "

" - and you made us - "

" - laugh hysterically - "

" - for more than - "

" - fifteen seconds!"

"Do you do that just to annoy people?" Harry asked, bemused.

"Do twin-speak? Yes," George answered.

Alex rolled her eyes. "Okay, are we done now? Cause I'd kinda like to EAT BREAKFAST!"

"Okay! Just don't eat the eggs, they're spiked with a prank," Fred said.

They walked into the Great Hall, and with silent unanimous agreement, sat at the Ravenclaw table. They loaded up their plates, and began to eat. The Great Hall was filling up. Soon, Dudley and Draco walked in and spotted the four.

"What are you guys sitting over here for?" Dudley asked.

"We wanted to sit together of course," Harry answered.

They both shrugged and sat.

"Don't eat the eggs," Fred whispered to the two.

Draco looked at Fred weirdly and ignored his advice.

Dumbledore stood up. "I'd like to make announcement!"

Everybody stopped eating to look at him.

"It has come to my attention that we need to re-Sort someone. Harry Potter, if you would please come on up," Dumbledore spoke.

Harry groaned softly and gave the Headmaster such a look of irritation that everyone who saw his face shivered. He stood up and said, "I didn't call for a re-Sort. And neither did my guardians, seeing as I have none. You have absolutely no authority to give me a re-Sort, even if you are the Headmaster. I'm perfectly happy in my House." Harry sat back down and resumed eating.

Dumbledore threw a light Compulsion Charm at Harry, who brushed it off as if it were merely an annoying fly. Dumbledore frowned and threw a stronger one. Again, Harry threw it off like nothing. Dumbledore threw one out with all the strength he possibly could, and still failed. He sat back down, and everyone else began to eat again.

Fred and George looked at Harry with awe. "Damn Harry!" exclaimed Fred.

"You must be like the first person who stood up to Dumbledore!" George said.

"Who cares? He's the one trying to control me, and I don't do that. He should be glad I don't know much about magic yet, but as you two are my friends, that's probably little consolation. Hopefully, he's eaten the eggs," Harry smiled wickedly.

Snape had felt the Compulsion Charms being thrown at Harry, and he was angered. How dare someone try to control one of his snakes? Even if it was Potter? He felt a fierce protectiveness settle over him, and he made his second Unbreakable Vow: to protect Harry from Dumbledore at all costs.

Suddenly, nearly everyone turned into a chicken. Snape was the only teacher not one, and a few students here and there weren't squawking fowl either. Half a minute later, they were all back to normal, and everyone was chattering excitedly about the prank, except Draco. He was sulking for not listening to Fred in the first place.

"We warned ya, didn't we Fred?" George asked.

"Yes. Yes we did," Fred agreed.

The rest of breakfast was uneventful. The rest of the day, however, was filled with magic and wonder.

TOL TOL TOL TOL TOL TOL TOL TOL TOL TOL TOL TOL TOL TOL

The rest of their first week flew by. Harry was having a lot of fun at Hogwarts, but then again, who wouldn't? Harry couldn't wait until he had his first Potions class. Before Hogwarts, he was really excited to get older so he could take Chemistry. Now, he was taking Potions, which, to him, was even more exciting, as it was magic!

The downside was they would be having Potions with the stupid Gryffindors, which meant Ron would be there. However, Harry's friends were seated around him, so it would be hard for the Weasel to sabotage his potion. Draco had partnered with him, and now they were just waiting for Professor Snape.

Suddenly, the door burst open with a resounding _**CRASH! **_Everybody in the room jumped. Snape walked to the front of the room, his robes swirling around him as he whirled around to face the students. Harry picked up his quill and dipped it in ink, ready to take notes on the lecture sure to come. He had separate journals for each class. Potions was green, Herbology was red, Transfiguration was blue, Charms was orange, History of Magic was yellow, and Defense Against the Dark Arts was purple - like Quirell's turban, which is exactly why Harry chose that colour.

"You are here to learn the subtle science and exact art of potions-making. As there is little foolish wand-waving here, many of you will hardly believe this is magic. I don't expect you will really understand the beauty of the softly simmering cauldron with its shimmering fumes, the delicate power of liquids that creep through human veins, bewitching the mind, ensnaring the senses. . . . I can teach you how to bottle fame, brew glory, even stopper death – if you aren't as big a bunch of dunderheads as I usually have to teach," Snape lectured. His eyes trailed over the room, landing the one student scribbling furiously in a journal.

"Although some of us, it seems, don't feel the need to PAY ATTENTION!" Snape shouted, making Harry jump.

"Excuse me, sir, but if you mean me, I was just taking notes," Harry said, and held out his journal to Snape. Sure enough, the journal said:

**_Potions Class_**

_Exact Art_

_No "foolish wand-waving"_

_Softly simmering cauldron_

_Shimmering fumes_

_Creep through human veins_

_Bewitch the mind_

_Ensnare the senses_

_Bottle Fame_

_Brew glory_

_Stopper death!_

Even Snape could not twist it. It was almost his entire lecture, just broken down, and all unnecessary words chopped out to make it easier for a young child to read. In fact, Snape was a little flattered, though he would never admit it. Never before had any student actually _taken notes_ in his class! And having the first person be The-Boy-Who-Lived was even more flattering! He had thought the boy would be just like his father, but was, instead, much like Lily, who had taken notes in her first Potions class as well.

"Pardon my mistake, Mr. Potter. You are perhaps the first person to take notes without me telling them to," Snape said, while looking around the room again, and everyone scrambled for parchment and paper.

"It's alright, sir. I don't mind," Harry replied, smiling slightly, and took his journal back.

Snape nodded a fraction, and went back to the front of the room.

"Mr. Weasley!" Snape spun around to face the class again. Ron jumped.

"Yes sir?" Ron asked timidly.

"Where would I find a bezoar?"

"I - I don't know sir."

"Mr. Malfoy, perhaps you can tell us?" Snape asked.

Draco smiled and said, "A bezoar is a rock found in the stomach of a goat."

Snape gave five points to Slytherin.

"On the board - " Snape flicked his wand and a recipe appeared " - is a recipe for a Boil Cure potion. Read it carefully, and follow it exactly. Begin!"

"I feel bad for Granger," Harry whispered to Draco halfway through the potion. "She's stuck with the Weasel for a Potions partner. It's likely they'll fail, but only because Weasel is terrible."

"Yeah, I agree. She'd probably get an E or O if it wasn't for having to partner with Carrot Top," Draco whispered back.

Harry snickered. "Nice one."

"I do my my best."

Soon, everybody turned in their potions to Snape's desk, and filed out. It was the last class of the day, so all the kids went outside to explore the grounds, running around, and just feeling the general good feeling of a nice weekend.

**A/N: WOW! 2,813 words! *victory dance* please review telling me how happy you are. next up: disaster strikes! or is it? *dun dun dunnnnn***


	7. 7

Harry eventually found Alex sitting underneath the huge oak tree after class. He maneuvered around all the students milling about and sat down next to her. He heard a light snore come from her, and giggled. "Al," he said, shaking her shoulder. "Alex, wake up!" She stayed asleep.

Harry grinned evilly as he shouted, "_Aguamenti!_" and water shot out of his wand, waking Alex. She sputtered.

"What in Merlin's shorts was that for?" she demanded.

"You fell asleep and I couldn't wake you up," Harry smirked.

"You are so lucky I can't throw you into the lake Harry James Potter," Alex threatened.

Harry smiled hugely and performed a drying charm on Alex.

Alex sighed. "Thanks Harry."

"Well well well, if it isn't Potty and his girlfriend," sneered a voice above them.

Harry and Alex both raised their eyebrows. "You do realize that's a very pathetic insult Fiery Carrot?" Harry asked.

"You'd do well to remember that as well Leprechaun and Hippie," Alex commented.

Seamus Finnegan and Dean Thomas growled.

Alex looked around them, to see if any of their other friends were around. The place was deserted. "Uh, Harry..."

"Yeah?" Harry asked, tearing his eyes from the stare-down with Weasley. He looked around. "Oh, unicorn turds..."

Ron grinned evilly. Finnegan and Thomas tackled Harry and Alex to the ground. Well, since they were sitting, it wasn't that far. But they were effectively pinned. Alex had no qualms about what she was about to do. She jerked her knee up and hit Finnegan in between his legs. Finnegan howled with pain and rolled off Alex, curling onto a ball. Alex leaped up an punched Weasley in the nose, sending him to the ground. She looked over to where Harry and Thomas were wrestling and decided Harry had it under control. Alex turned back to Ron and put him in a full Body Bind.

"Alex!" came Harry's shout.

Alex quickly turned and saw that Thomas had Harry in a headlock. She did a Body Bind on him too, making him drop Harry, who rubbed his neck.

"Ow," he winced. "You ready to back in now?"

"Definitely," Alex agreed, and they walked back into the castle

However there was on little detail they forgot. Seamus had recovered from being kneed, and he released his friends from the Binds. They had a quick discussion, and stalked after the two orphans. Soon, they caught up, and slammed them to the ground again. Harry and Alex were held down and beat. The final act was to slam their heads against the ground, making the two start bleeding really badly.

TOL TOL TOL TOL TOL TOL TOL TOL TOL TOL TOL TOL TOL TOL

It was a few minutes later when someone else finally came down the same corridor, only to gasp in horror at the sight that beheld the Gryffindor Prefect named Percy Weasley. He levitated the two first years to the Hospital Wing as fast as he could, where they were instantly fed Blood Replenishers and healed to the best of Pomfrey's powers.

Meanwhile, Harry and Alex were having an out of body experience. They saw everything going on around them, but they were standing next to each other, watching Pomfrey rush about trying to heal them. They looked at each other and gasped, for they now looked very different. Harry's normally black hair and green eyes and changed to white-blond and glowing purple. Alex's dirty blond hair and hazel eyes had changed to a sleek black colour and glowing purple eyes as well.

Then, suddenly, they were back in their bodies for a brief second before passing out again.

TOL TOL TOL TOL TOL TOL TOL TOL TOL TOL TOL TOL TOL TOL

The first thing Harry was aware of were voices.

" - I'm telling you Poppy, only massive blood loss could make this appear!" Severus shouted.

"Now Severus, calm down. There must have been a reason for the charms Lily put on them," Madame Pomfrey admonished.

"What charms?" Harry was now wide awake and sitting up.

Poppy looked faintly embarrassed. "I think I'll let Severus explain," she said hurriedly and rushed into her office, leaving Professor Snape staring after her with shock on his face before schooling his expression into a blank mask.

"Mr. Potter, it appears that Lily, your mother, placed appearance charms on you and Miss Glade over there," Snape started.

"Why? And how did she find Alex to do this to her anyway?" Harry asked.

"Well, I only figured this out out when I was brought up here to help administer potions to you two. The massive blood loss the both of you suffered took the charms off, and also made me experience a memory I didn't know I had. You see, Lily had blocked it until this moment. You and Miss Glade were born twins. And your mother hid Miss Glade when she found out that the Dark Lord was coming after your family. James and I were Obliviated from knowing this, but she put them on a time-lock, and mine was unlocked as James is dead. But that's not all. Your father isn't even James. It's me," Severus chocked out that last bit.

Harry was in shock. "My father isn't my father and the right one is alive? And my best friend is my twin?" Harry passed out again.

**A/N: GASP! isn't this amazing? tell me by clicking that little bitty button there underneath these words**.


	8. 8

The next time Harry woke, sunshine was filtering through the windows and Alex was sitting up, staring at him. He blinked hard and looked again. No, he wasn't imagining things. Alex's hair had turned red, and her facial features were slightly different. Her eyes had gone black, like Snape's. "Alex," he whispered. "You look different."

"Well, duh, I look different," Alex grinned. "After all, I have an alive father and a dead mother, who look a lot different than who I thought were my parents. Besides, you look different too. Your hair is red like mine, and your nose is a little more hooked, but smaller. Your eyes are still green, though. That's good."

Harry was shocked to hear about his appearance change. Although, if he thought about it, it made sense. Plus the fact that Snape - his father! - had told him about the charms. He suddenly grinned. "Now there's two pairs of red-headed twins at Hogwarts... they better watch out, or we'll team up with Gred and Forge!"

Alex giggled. "Professor Snape would kill us if we pulled pranks in his class, ya know."

"She's right, Mr. Potter," drawled Snape's voice as he walked toward his son and daughter.

Alex, who had seen their father coming, smirked as Harry fell off his bed from surprise.

Snape helped Harry up and smirked too. "I must teach my son how to detect people sneaking up on him."

"Yeah, well, when you discover that your best friend is your twin, then you look different, then your father whom is dead isn't even your real father and your real father turns out to be your favourite teacher at your new school of wizardry, it all makes you go into some sort of shock," Harry said, winded at the end.

Severus gave a small smile. "I would expect so, but you must learn to keep on your toes," he said, looking at his kids. _Damn, that's going to take some getting used to,_ Severus thought.

"Of course we will, but you need to teach us first," Alex said.

"I shall, but all in good time. Now, however, we must replace the charms your mother put on you. We cannot let anyone know that you are twins, or that I am your real father. This knowledge would get us many assassinators on our tail. People don't believe that I am really on the side of the Light, and if it were to get out that The-Boy-Who-Lived is really _my_ child...Terrible things would happen," Severus spoke.

Harry and Alex looked at each, silent communication whirling between them. "All right, sir, but can we still be your kids behind closed doors and wards?" Harry asked.

A flicker of surprise crossed Severus' face. "Of course you can," he said gently.

Alex grinned and threw herself at her father, enveloping him in a hug. "I can't believe I have a dad," she whispered into his shoulder.

Severus wrapped his arms around his daughter. "And I can't believe I have a son and daughter," he whispered back as Harry joined the hug. Snape thought of his Unbreakable Vows, and re-made them to include Alex alongside Harry. He gave them each a kiss on the head, and they pulled back. "I am going to replace the charms now," he said softly. He waved his wand and the twins' features were restored to what they grew up thinking they looked like.

"You kids can leave now," Madame Pomfrey bustled in from her office. She had seen the whole thing through her window, and had snapped a picture when the kids had hugged their father. _Blackmail for later,_ she had smirked, _when the story comes out of them being family._

Harry whooped. "Let's go find Dudley, Draco, and the twins. I _have_ to beat Draco's arse at chess!"

"Language!" Severus and Alex reprimanded.

"Sorry, sir, Alex," Harry apologized, looking sheepish. Alex smacked the back of his head. "You better be," she smiled. "Now, let's go already!" The twins took off running down the corridor, eager to see their new found friends.

**A/N: i know, its been forever. i have no excuse. i was lazy. also, i got a Nook for Christmas so I hardly ever use the computer anymore. and i recently discovered I can't do crap with it on FF besides read FF's. sorry guys.**


End file.
